


La couleur du désir

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Javert, F/F, Female Characters, I Blame Tumblr, Just Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Seine, Rule 63, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Some people long for a life that is simple and planned."





	La couleur du désir

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just Fem!Valjean x Fem!Javert porn. Excuse all grammatical errors

There was something so strangely magnificent about Javert. The once rigid, down-to-earth police officer was reduced to putty in the mercy of Valjean's skilled hands.

The younger of the two women was spread out on their bed. Her chest was bare to her lover, who was busy attacking her collarbone. Valjean cupped one of breasts, holding it in her warm had like a valued treasure. Javert's legs were propped up on the sides of Valjean's wide hips. Valjean was hunched over her, rubbing the nubs of her breasts. One hand strayed to Javert's abdomen. It began rubbing small circles on her hips. A breathy sigh of relaxation escaped Javert's parted lips. Suddenly, the hand that once rested on her abdomen thrusted itself into Javert's remaining undergarments. Valjean's hand teased the soft lips of her cunt, the muscle watering. Javert squirmed slightly.

"You tease me so."Javert murmured.

"Is that such a crime?"

Valjean's mouth rested Javert's right breast, rubbing over the nipple with her hot mouth. One of her hands crammed against Javert's cunt, the other teasing Javert's left, perky nipple. A finger gilded across Javert's cunt, eased along by her natural, slimy lubricant. Valjean soon broke away from Javert's breasts, satisfied with her work. Valjean slowly removed Javert's wet undergarments, discarding them on the wooden floor along with their other clothing.

Javert braced herself up against the headboard of the bed, her legs spread to reveal her dripping cunt. She blushed.

"Are you going to stare at me or put that mouth of yours to good use, Jeanne?" 

The two didn't speak much during sex, not many words were needed in the heated haze of their pleasure. Valjean placed a finger in Javert's pussy, the vulgar squelch was rather unsavory but Valjean didn't mind at all. She ran her finger over the grooved walls of her lover, who was panting and murmuring nonsense above her.  Valjean's thumb rubbed circles into Javert's clit, causing fresh pleasure to wash over the younger woman. A moan made it's way past Javert's usually guarded lips. 

Soon, Valjean's mouth was ravaging her cunt, pinning the policewoman's legs down under her strong hands. How Javert loved Valjean's strength. To be pinned under it, to be massaged into a mess by those strong, rough hands was paradise to Javert. 

Valjean lapped at her clit. The taste wasn't pleasant, but it was a little price to pay to hear the loud moans and groans from Javert. The satisfaction of knowing that Javert's pleasure was caused by herself was glorious. Valjean worked Javert to the edge with her mouth, then pulled away just as Javert began to spasm. Valjean rubbed Javert to orgasm, Javert's legs shaking.

Her pants and moans slowed. Valjean settled into bed next to the trembling woman. She pressed a kiss to Javert's sweaty forehead, drawing the covers up over the both of them. Javert nestled her head in the crook of Valjean's neck, the older woman's silver hair was pressed against her cheek. 

Sleep came quite easy for Javert that night.


End file.
